Lo hiciste bien Ahora es tu momento de llorar
by finesdavid
Summary: Sanae es una persona dulce, amable y amorosa. Siempre cuida de los demás y atiende las necesidades ajenas antes que las suyas. Pero ella ha tenido que ser fuerte durante mas de cinco años, ha tenido que criar a Ushio y dedicarle mas tiempo a ella. Sin embargo, su corazón aún sigue dolido por aquel trágico día. POV: Tomoya.


**saludos a todos- Este es un nuevo fic que les traigo, basado en uno de los capitulos mas sentimentales del after story, el 19. El personaje de sanae, cumplió un papel muy importante en el anime. Fue una muestra total de aguante, perseverancia, y amor. Es un personaje que dio un toque bien dramatico y cumplio con su cometido. Las veces que sanae llora, es por cuando se le ofende por su pan, pero ellos mismos explicaron que era para hacer reir a Nagisa. Sin embargo, nunca se le vio llorar de verdad hasta ese capitulo. no se para ustedes pero esa escena fue muy fuerte, incluso se muestra detrás de una puerta para bajarle un poco el fuerte toque de dolor. Disfruten el fic :) y saludos a todos los que siguen mis historias. **

* * *

**Lo hiciste bien. Ahora es tu momento de llorar.**

-Sanae, tú no eres quien para hablar de los demás – le dijo el viejo a su esposa, mientras yo observo recostado en el suelo, arropado con mi pequeña hija Ushio. Los observo calladamente mientras ellos conversan, y miro su silueta en la puerta.

-No haz llorado desde aquel día –dijo el viejo

-Me sorprende que lo hallas notado –dice ella con una voz muy pasiva, cálida y tierna.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy?

-Bueno hay algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que criar a Ushio. Y para hacerlo bien, no tenía la opción de dejarme caer –dijo ella tristemente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa al saber todo lo que había hecho.

-Cinco años. Ushio nos salvó muchísimas veces –dijo Akio.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero ahora, hasta eso ha llegado a su fin –le dijo el viejo.

Entonces recordé ciertas cosas, aquel maldito día en que todo lo que tenía se me fue arrebatado. Ese día en el que ocurrió aquella blanca oscuridad, aquel día de nieve en que la perdí. Cuando ocurrió, la mujer que ayudaba con el parto sostenía a mi pequeña hija. Yo en cambio estaba gritando y agitando a mi amada la cual no me respondía, todo era una horrible pesadilla hecha realidad.

Ese día Sanae estaba llorando junto con Akio a su lado. Todo fue horrible. Sin embargo, yo durante cinco años fui una persona totalmente irresponsable que me olvidé de cuidar de mi hija y malgasté el dinero. Ella en cambio era una persona amable, simple, amorosa y que a pesar de todo se ofreció a cuidar de mi hija mientras yo pasaba esos días de dolor. Mi luto duró cinco años.

Sin embargo, aunque yo no quería verle la cara a Ushio porque se parecía demasiado a… se parecía demasiado y en todo a… ella. A pesar de yo no querer estar con ella, Sanae me visitaba y me la llevaba de vez en cuando. La crió, la cuido, le enseño a comer, ir al baño, y todas las cosas que sabe mi pequeña hija han sido gracias a su amorosa abuela.

Pero hay algo más, mientras todos nosotros sufríamos, ella se hacía fuerte y no impartió en llantos. Crió de mi hija y le enseñó valores que yo nunca le hubiera logrado enseñar. Ushio es una niña cariñosa y amorosa, al igual que su madre y su abuela.

Cada vez que recuerdo ese día mi corazón se vuelve una montaña de dolor. Mis lágrimas salen automáticamente y no quieren detenerse. Pero Sanae es diferente, ella logró seguir adelante a pesar de lo ocurrido, cosa que a mí me tomó cinco años.

Las veces que Sanae lloraba era cuando alguien despreciaba su pan, pero no lo hacía en serio, lo hacía para hacer reír a su hija. A… a ella… a Nagisa. Pero nunca la había visto llorar en serio, ni siquiera ese día lo pude contemplar por muchos minutos. Ella es fuerte, mucho más que yo.

Sanae-san, el respeto que te tengo es muy grande. A ti te agradezco muchas cosas. Sin ti no hubiera seguido adelante pues, no me hubiera encariñado con mi hija. Sanae-san, tú le dijiste a ella que no llorara, que tenía que ser fuerte, y que si quería hacerlo tenía que ser en el baño o en los brazos de su padre.

Comprendo tu dolor, y no puedo describir el golpe tan grande que fue para ti aquel día. Tener que ver morir a tu propia hija, y luego tener que cuidar de tu nieta porque yo era débil para eso, son cosas dignas de encomio. Tú confiaste en mí hasta el último momento, y estoy con Akio cuando pienso que ahora es tu momento de desahogarte.

-Pero ahora, hasta eso ha llegado a su fin –le dijo el viejo, mientras yo observaba detrás.

-Si –dice ella ligeramente y con voz baja.

-Gracias por el gran trabajo de estos cinco años.

-Nada de eso, todo es porque somos una familia –le responde ella.

-Ya está bien, ¿Sabes?

-¿eh? –expresa ella sorprendida.

-Lo hiciste bien. Ahora es tu momento de llorar.

-¿Akio-san?

-Aun cuando no hayan más esperanzas, yo seguiré estando a tu lado. Estaré aquí hasta que dejes de llorar. Así que ahora está bien –le dijo él seriamente.

-Ah –expreso ella, con la tristeza más grande que le haya visto jamás.

Entonces empezó a llorar, aquella dulce persona empezó a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba de la tristeza y convulsionaba levemente por los llantos. Se tapaba la boca con sus manos y aun desahogándose aguantaba los llantos. Pero se había aguantado por más de cinco años, había mucho que llorar.

Sus gritos realmente eran dolorosos, todo lo que tuvo que aguantar se estaba expresando en un mismo momento. La tristeza que reflejaba me rompía el corazón.

Entonces sus manos no lograron contener los gritos de su boca, y empezaron a salir los verdaderos llantos que ella contuvo por tanto tiempo. Temblaba y gritaba de dolor. Lentamente se recostó de Akio-san y continuó gritando. Sus gritos salían lentamente de su boca y se aposaban en el regazo de su esposo.

La escena es demasiado dolorosa, y si no hubiera sido porque la vi borrosa, pues la puerta me tapaba la visión, yo no lo hubiera soportado. Verla llorar fue algo muy cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su momento. Unas lágrimas de tristeza salían de mis ojos al verla de esa manera, yo comparto su dolor.

-Nagisa! –exclamaba ella en voz baja mientras se desahogaba en lágrimas.

Los llantos eran fuertes y venían directamente de su corazón. Susurraba en varias ocasiones el nombre de mi amada a quien tanto todos extrañamos. En mi mente no cabe el verla llorar pues siempre era una persona feliz. Pero ahora lo estaba expresando. Podía sentir como mediante sus lágrimas expresaba los llantos de su corazón, su destruido y herido corazón. Así continuó por más de una hora. Sanae-san, los hiciste bien, ahora es tu momento de llorar. Realmente te admiro y eres una gran persona.

Tú fuiste fuerte siempre, eras la primera en decirme los riesgos de aquel parto, eras la primera en decirme que las cosas mejorarían. No te imaginas cuanto vales para mí.

El viejo se quedó con ella por más de dos horas, hasta que ella dejo de llorar y cayó en un profundo sueño. Luego besó en las mejillas a su amada esposa que tanto había sufrido, y cargó su ligero y frágil cuerpo, pero de fuerte espíritu, a la cama.

-Lo hiciste bien cariño –exclamó el viejo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo para dormir junto a ella.

...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios si les gustó, también en lo que tenga que mejorar pueden ponerlo, acepto criticas productivas. dejen reviews :)**

**Quiero comunicarles que hay un fic, que viene pronto. Se trata sobre el mundo oculto, los deseos y luces. Lo cual espero que ayude a algunos que no entendieron el final, lo puedan entender. Nos leemos...**


End file.
